The Perfect Score
by aridnie
Summary: A one-shot from Macey's PoV on Cammie and Zach's date in Roseville. It's short but I really like it, so there! No flames and I'm happy. Constructive criticism is always loved. Emjoy!


**A/N**: I've been a horrible author and I know it. I haven't updated Never Leave My Side and I'm so so so so sorry. I've been so busy I haven't even had time to add this little one-shot which I wrote a week or so ago. So I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated and I will do so soon, but my schedule's clearing up soon so I'll be able to write lots. Anyway, this is a little one-shot from Macey's point of view. It's mainly Cammie and Zach, but you get some Liz/Jonas Bex/Grant too (plus a little thrashing on Tina/Grant. Hahah)! Hope you enjoy and I know it's short/

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Gallagher Girls! Ally-C does! -Sobs uncontrollably into palm of hands-

. .::.:.::. .  
The Perfect Score

They were perfect. A 10 out of 10. And for once in my match-making career, I knew they would be together for a very long time. I usually matched people up and they were cute together and had a bunch of sweet dates but eventually just broke it off because one of the pair had set their eyes on someone else or some other stupid reason. But for once the match that I had set up with my roommates was going to shoot off sparks, this girl was going to fall madly in love with a boy who was already madly in love with her. They were perfect. There was a 10 out of 10 chance that they would survive and they were perfect, completely and utterly perfect. Sometimes I wondered if I had some strange ability in matching her up with guys, she always seemed to fall in deep with them, but this time, Cammie Morgan was not going to get her heart broken. And Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and I, Macey McHenry, were going to make sure of it, because as far as we could tell, Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode had the perfect score.

Liz and I watched as Cam and Zach walked down the street, not speaking, not really doing anything mind-boggling at all, just walking, staring straight ahead, both most likely trying not to do anything stupid. But they still, some how, some way, looked perfect. I tilted my head and let out a sigh. They were just too cute for words. I looked over at Liz and she was smiling, doodling on a notebook page, writing _Jonas_ over and over with little hearts next to his name. I rolled my eyes internally, Liz and Jonas would also have a perfect score if they just got over being so shy. They would be adorable together, stepping on each other's feet while figuring out how to crack into the President's email. It would be one of those soul mate moments.

It seemed to me that everyone was falling in love, well at least _my_ friends, Tina Walters couldn't hold a conversation with Grant without him making him gag on her cheap perfume.

We could hear Bex breathing from her spot next to the cotton candy stand, she was flirting with the vender and Grant was glaring at them from a far. I saw her peak over at him every few minute to see what his facial expression was. He didn't look pleased one bit. He started walking over to them. I snorted into my Coke can and was broken out of my reverie, remembering Cammie. I turned back around into the normal sitting position and focused my eyes on where I had seen her last. But she was gone. I looked over at Liz. She was smiling. And it was too big of a smile for anything to be wrong.

"Liz?" I whispered tentatively.

She looked over at me, that stupid smile that gave nothing away still plastered on her face.

"He took her down an ally and the last thing I heard him say was, 'I'm going to kiss you now,'" Liz was smiling and doing a little happy dance, singing, "He kissed her! He kissed her! He kissed her! He kissed her!" I was smiling too, and decided to take out my earpiece just like Liz had.

We were dosey-doeing around each other, yelping for joy, smiling like a bunch of fools. I had known from the start that they were perfect. Zach and Cammie. Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan. Smirks-a-lot boy and the Chameleon. They were perfect. A 10 out of 10. And for once in my match-making career, I knew they would be together for a very, _very_ long time.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N**: A little check mark next to the Macey point of view in profile. For those of you who haven't looked at my profile, I advise you to do so. It shines much light on my (insert abbreviation here) trail and you understand why I do (insert abbreviation here). Anyway I hope you enjoyed that short little thing. And I'd like to apologize to anyone who reviewed me and I didn't respond because, I think everyone else had this problem too, I wasn't able to log on here. I'm really sorry and if you review this, I'll be able to review without getting confused about everything! I'd like to give out three shout-outs! The first to **Maddi Weasley**, I heart her not only because she offered to beta for me (I heart people who want to beta me, it makes me feel all warm and squishy!) but because she's a Harry Potter girl and I love that uncontrollably because I **LOVE** Harry Potter. Second to **..latte.** because she **did** beta this fabulous piece and advised me to make it longer (I know it was _shorter_ than it is now)! And the last is to **ilovedraco45**, mainly because I love this girl to death. She's a great friend and an even more amazing author (wait... switch that please). She just finished the last in her Marauder trilogy and it has taken her a lot of work to finish. She pretty much amazing and is an amazing human-being.

Now that I'm done with my shout-outs I'm here to convince you to click that review button... so on the count of three... 1... 2... 3... CLICK AND TYPE!

I'm not feeling very inspired so I have no comedy for you tonight. I still heart you!

33


End file.
